


Call Me Maybe

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Direction, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do their first interview with Grimshaw. Louis doesn't like it one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because this idea popped into my head at work today and it wouldn't go away. Though I'm probably too tired to execute it to its full potential. None of it's true, I don't profit, I don't own Louis or Harry. Unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

It was early. Way too early for Louis' liking. He rubbed at his tired eyes as they sat in the holding room before the interview.

Louis didn't like this guy at the best of times, he was loud, brash and obnoxiously gay. Louis snorted under his breath as he thought about how hypocritical his last thought was. He sighed and slumped further down in the uncomfortable seat. It was early.

 

"Alright lads? We've only gone and got One Direction in the studio!" His Northern accent was thick. And annoying. Louis was trying to muster the self restraint not to roll his eyes out of the back of his head. He flicked his gaze over to Harry who looked like a kid at Christmas. His eyes were sparkly and bright and the constant smile plastered across his stupid mouth was disgusting. Great. Louis allowed himself an eye roll then.

Harry loved this guy, was always banging on about his show and this joke he made and this thing he said and this song he played. 

The noise around Louis was zoning out as he focused on Nick. And Harry. Every time Harry would answer a question or laugh or ruffle his hair out his eyes, Nick would notice. He'd watch with extraordinary focus and then he'd lick his lips or lift an arm to push back his quiff, arching his back. He reminded Louis of a displaying peacock. Ew.

Louis made it through the rest of the interview, interjecting with just enough answers to not seem distracted. He followed the other boys out of the studio but hung back, expecting Harry to reach for his hand and allow himself to be lead out to the car. But the warm press of Harry's hand to the small of Louis' back never came. Frowning, Louis turned to see the door of the radio studio swinging shut behind him. Through the long pane of glass in the door he could see Nick. And Harry.

Nick was resting his hip against the desk, his skinny arms crossed loosely across his chest. He was smiling down at Harry, talking casually as Harry beamed back at him and nodded frantically. To Louis' amazement, Harry took his phone from his pocket and began to tap at the keypad. Louis felt the sting in his chest. That creep was definitely handing over his number to Harry. _His_ Harry. Well not exclusively his because this thing between them was yet to be defined but Louis had been presuming they were exclusive for a while now. He must've been presuming wrong.

He huffed sadly and began to make his way out to the car. Running footsteps caught up with him and suddenly Harry was at his side, all bouncing curls and pearly whites. He slung his arm around Louis' shoulders and was about to open his mouth to speak when Louis shrugged his arm away. Harry halted, deep lines marring his brow with the weight of a frown.

"Louis, what-?"

"Don't."

"Why are you being weird?"

"You think I'm acting weird? Aww, sorry about that. Maybe your new boyfriend will comfort you." Louis spat as he began walking towards the door again.

"Louis, what's all this about?" Harry's voice sounded small, hurt.

"What was that in there all about?" Louis didn't even turn around, afraid Harry's eyes would be glassy.

"Nick was just giving me his num-"

"I fucking knew it." Louis gritted out. He took off on his heels and made it outside and into the car as Harry struggled to keep up. He clambered in under the stern eyes of Paul and took a seat next to Liam. He reached into his pocket, taking out his headphones before jamming them in his ears and turning the volume up. As Harry followed him in and noticed Louis was adamant not to talk to him, he visibly deflated. He took a reluctant seat next to Niall but his eyes never left Louis the whole drive back to the flat.

 

The second they were both over the threshold of their shared flat, Louis toed off his shoes, flung his coat over the back of the sofa and retreated to the bathroom. Harry heard the taps turn on and Louis' music turn up. Small wisps of pure, white steam began to curl under the door seconds later. Harry plonked himself onto the sofa and sighed. _Why was Louis so pissed about this?_ Nick had just offered his number with the promise of some wild nights out and... well... Rita Ora. She was both his and Louis' girl crush and Harry had a way of getting Louis to meet her. _Did Louis really think...?_

_  
_Harry padded down the hardwood floored hallway until he was outside the bathroom door, he rested his forehead against the cold wood. He could hear the gentle sloshing of water on the other side and the music had been turned off. He imagined the sight of Louis on the other side, bronze skin shining with a sheen of sweat from the heat of the water, his wet hair pushed back off his forehead giving him a handsome, coiffered look. He wanted to taste the tiny water droplets collecting on the ends of Louis' eyelashes and he wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and hold Louis close in the scolding water.

"Come in Harry." Louis' voice sounded echoey in the tiled bathroom. Harry tentatively pushed the door open and the scene that met him was exactly as he had imagined. Just with more bubbles. Louis must've emptied half the bottle of Matey into the bath. The haze of steam made it hard to breathe as Harry plopped himself on the floor beside the bath.

Harry absent mindedly reached an arm over the side and lightly started trailing his fingertips through the water.

"Nick knows Rita Ora. He told me he'd take us to meet her." Harry said quietly, barely louder than the sloshing of the water. Louis made no attempt to reply.

"Him giving me his number was purely for that reason. C'mon Lou, we love Rita. How cool would it be to meet her?" Nothing.

Harry sighed and took his hand out of the water, wiping it on his chinos. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, picking at loose skin on his fingers.

"Louis, I _love_ you."

There was a violent splashing sound from behind Harry before there were warm, wet hands taking a hold of his face. He allowed Louis to turn him.

"Say that again?" Louis voice was soft from the steam, his eyes wide and searching.

"I love you." Harry said with a lazy, lop-sided smile. Louis beamed back at him, equally wide.

"I have done since day one Louis. You never have to doubt that." Harry continued. Louis grinned, hot hands still clutching at Harry's cheeks sending them rosey.

"I love you too, Harry." Louis whispered, his eyes glassy. Harry bridged the gap between them to peck Louis' lips like he had a million times before but this time the connection carried weight.

This was the start of something. Something big. Bigger than the two of them. Something permanent. Something forever.

Louis reclined back into the hot water, fluttering his eyelids closed and reaching a hand over the side to pet Harry's curls. It was quiet for a long moment, the only sound was dripping water.

Louis finally spoke, dream-like and slow. "So when are we going to party with Rita then?"

 


End file.
